Something Deeper
by gregg rulz ok
Summary: My name is Jake M. Wolfenstein, Z.P.D. I never thought I would wake up with Nick Wilde next to me, because I knew damn well that Chief Bogo would fire us. But when your buzzed and blacked out, anything can happen. Once I got home, I found something shocking. That's when the murders started. I got Bogo to let me help crack this case, but there's something deeper happening here...
1. Chapter 1

**Part One: The Start of it All**

Chapter 1

(Get ready holy shit) My name is Jake M. Wolfenstein. I'm the best cop in my squad at Zootopia Police Department, Precinct One, next to Judy Hopps and Nick Wilde. Man, those two were inseparable, and what a good team! I'd like to think I'm pretty good friends with both of them, though Nick and I are closer because of how much we have in common.

Yup, this was the good life.

I earn good money, get to serve justice to criminals, and we even have parties sometimes, which were always arranged by Ben Clawhauser. He talks about them constantly when he finally decides to plan one, claiming that it will be his best one yet, which it usually was.

I thought about tonight's party (which I wasn't attending) as I aimed the barrel of my gun at the target, and fired.

Bullseye.

I looked around, no one seemed to be watching, so I did one of my silly TV cop acts.

"Stop right there, criminal! Do you know who I am? Well you're going to wish you didn't when I'm through with you." I fired the gun and hit my target in the head. "Woah." In all my life I swore to never shoot another animal in the head, only when it was necessary.

I tried to imagine the target as a real animal, and grimaced. Shooting targets was fun and all, but was it really necessary? We never had to shoot our guns, just aim them and yell, "Put your paws up!"

I aimed again, my black paw on the trigger. I squeezed slowly, but was interrupted by an "Officer Wolfenstein!" The voice was deep, but not as deep as usual. I was startled and fired, missing my target. I never missed. I turned around.

"Yes, Captain?" A loud chuckle from a orange fox made me frown. "Nick, don't throw me off like that, you sly dog!" I shouted, a little too angrily.

"Fox. I'm a fox," replied Nick.

"You're still in the Canidae family." I explained.

"Whatever…"

"So, where's Judy? Isn't she, like, always with you?" I asked.

"She's upstairs," he explained, "And Carrots is _not_ always with me."

"Whatever you say, loverboy," I laughed and he punched my arm softly.

"It's not like that. We're just good friends is all. Now stop talking about it and let's get our tails upstairs, we do _not_ want to keep that bunny waiting," he said as he started to walk away.

I followed him up the stairs and we found Judy and Clawhauser watching some PawTube video. Nick walked over to them and lightly brushed Judy's arm. "Hey Carrots, guess who's back?" She looked up at him and smiled.

"It's about time! Did you bring Jake?" She said as she hugged him.

"Yeah, he's right here," Nick pointed towards me.

"What is it you wanted, Hopps?" I asked. Judy looked at me and smiled.

"I was just wondering if you'll be attending the party tonight. I'm in charge of the guest list, so I kind of need to know." She hadn't noticed Clawhauser watching the video by himself now. I shook my head.

Nick looked hurt. "Aww… Why not?" I was a little embarrassed by the way he acted.

I smiled, looking at Nick. "I'm just not really a party animal, that's all."

At this, Ben put his phone down. "Lies! You're one hell of a dancer! Heck, you could probably be one of Gazelle's background dancers if you wanted to." Nick and Judy laughed at this, and it was Judy who spoke next.

"You should come! It'll be really fun, plus you've never been to a party with Nick and I. It's totally different."

Nick faked a sniffle. "Why...doesn't... _sniff_ ….my….best friend...want to party? It makes me so sad…."

I glared at him. "You know that doesn't work on me, Wilde."

Nick chuckled. "Worth a shot."

I nodded. "Plus, I have paperwork to do anyway…" I groaned at this. I _hated_ doing paperwork. That was probably the only part of the job I didn't like. I thought for a while, remembering the last party I went to.

But I couldn't remember.

I was always too busy for things like fun. As I thought about a night with my friends, a thought crossed my mind.

 _Wouldn't a break be nice?_

I nodded my head. " You know what? Fuck it. I think a break is well deserved. I'll go."

Nick and Judy smiled from ear to ear.

Judy brought out a notepad. "I'll just add you real quick...and...You are good to go! It starts at 7:00."

Nick patted me on the back. "Don't worry, this is going to be epic!"

I just nodded and said, "See you there."

I turned around and went to resume my training.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I looked through my closet for something comfy to wear to the party and found a pair of jeans and an old T-shirt. I stripped off my police uniform and threw it casually on my bed. I pulled on the pants and shirt and looked into the mirror next to my closet. My grey fur was looking especially soft and I loved the way the grey morphed into black when it reached my paws. The top of my tail was grey, and the bottom of it was white. I studied myself for a while, then looked at my watch.

6:37.

It wasn't a far drive from Clawhauser's, but I decided to go early anyways.

xxxxx

When I arrived at the house, I saw Judy standing at the door with her notepad. I walked over to her. "Evening, Hopps," I said as I walked to the door. She put a hand up to stop me as I pushed it open. "What?"

"I need to see if you are on the list," she replied as she smirked. She flipped through the notepad. "Nope. I'm afraid you aren't on here."

"What? But you wrote it down yourself!" I fumed.

She laughed. "I'm just kidding Jakey! Take a joke."

 _Jakey_.

That was something new. I decided I didn't mind it.

"I'm going inside. When Slick Nick gets here come find me." She nodded and I walked inside.

Wonderful smells filled the room. I was so glad that Ben was always in charge of food. He always picked the greatest delicacies. Balloons were crowded on the ceiling. A DJ stood behind his turntables. _Let's hope there isn't any alcohol here,_ I thought _._ Alcohol wasn't supposed to be present, but Ben always got it anyways.

I searched the room for the booze and found it on a large rectangular table in a cooler.

 _Damn,_ I thought, _looks like I'll just have to try and stay away from that._

I sat in a cozy chair and waited for the other guests to arrive.

xxxxx

The music was pumping, people were dancing, drinking, eating, laughing. It was a real party.

Judy walked in with Nick. I stood up and walked over to the pair. "Hey, guys."

Nick was wearing his usual light green shirt, blue striped tie, and brown-grey pants. Judy was wearing her pink flannel shirt with the rolled up sleeves, and her stone washed blue jeans.

"Hey, Jake! Nice party isn't it!?" Judy yelled over the loud music. I nodded.

"Let's go get drinks!" Nick shouted. I shook my head.

"I try to stay away from alcohol! Things get a bit wild when I drink it!" I yelled. Nick punched my shoulder lightly.

"You're at a party! Just let go for a while!"

"Fine! One drink." I replied reluctantly.

We walked over to the booze table and grabbed three red solo cups. Nick and Judy both poured their drinks and I tried to procrastinate pouring mine.

"We should go dance!" I yelled.

Nick looked at me, his tail swaying back and forth to the rhythm. "Get your drink, bro."

I poured it reluctantly and took a sip. "Now, let's go dance!"

We all got on to the dance floor. Nick was an OK dancer, but he might need some lessons. Judy was doing just fine. And I….well….everyone was staring and cheering. I had busted out my moves and really got into it. After a while of dancing, the music turned down low and Clawhauser approached the microphone.

"Ladies and gentlemanmals! It's time for the Shots Competition! Whoever wins gets a spectacular prize! Raise your paw if you are in!" he said excitedly. I shook my head and kept my hand down. Nick raised his paw. He grabbed my arm and raised my paw up as well.

"We're in!" he shouted. I quickly pulled my hand down and punched him. He just laughed and gave me a toothy smile.

"I hate you," I muttered.

"No you don't," he replied.

Judy chimed in. "Relax, Jake. It'll be fine. I'm sure you can win!"

"It's not abou-" I started.

"Alright! Participants take your seat at the large rectangular table over there!" Clawhauser pointed. I shook my head and decided to stop worrying. I walked to the table with Nick and we sat down next to each other. I smirked and looked at him.

"I'm going to crush you," I said.

"Not if I crush you first!" he replied chuckling.

As soon as all the shot glasses were filled, the competition began.

I inspected my glass and swirled around the liquid, deciding if this was a good idea.

 _Relax, you're at a party. Just have a good time. Don't let anything stop you._

I gulped it down. Nick was already two shots ahead of me. I quickly started drinking more. And more…and more…

I lost count eventually.

xxxxx

"And the winner is…Wait uh….It's a tie between Jake and Nick!" Clawhauser reported.

Everyone cheered. I felt the alcohol starting to kick in. Nick tapped me on the shoulder.

"Nicejobwewon!" he shouted, his words slurring together. He laughed, and I joined him.

Clawhauser returned to the mic. "Now…The game you have all been waiting for… Spin the Bottle! Make a circle if you are playing." I decided to play. I sat next to Nick again.

The game started on the other side of the circle, and after watching tons of animals being kissed, or being kissed myself, it was my turn. I gave it a good spin and it pointed to…

Nick.

My stomach dropped. I can't kiss _him_! He laughed.

"A little nervous are *burp* we?"

I giggled. "*burp* No!"

The crowd had been chanting.

 _K_ iss! _Kiss!_

My thoughts blended together and I couldn't even remember who I was supposed to be kissing. I was dead drunk. I pulled the animal in front of me to my face, and we kissed.

A little too long and passionately.

I didn't pull away, or did I? I think I did. I also thought the crowd was cheering. Thoughts were blending into a smoothie of feelings in my mind. Everything seemed to be moving so quickly and I looked at Nick.

Then came the blackout.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Request: I am requesting for someone to draw Jake. He's a grey wolf, with black paws and a grey tail with a black tip. I would like him to be drawn in his police uniform or party getup. I also want him to look like a wolf from Zootopia. I might be able to pay but dont expect much, I'm broke.**

Chapter 3

I awoke. My eyes were still closed. I opened them and furrowed my brow.

This wasn't my room.

I heard breathing from beside me and felt fur brush against my arm.

 _Did I…Sleep with someone? What even happened last night? I can't remember a thing…_

I turned over to look who I had slept with, and let out a gasp.

Nick.

His shirt was off and… I quickly checked under the sheets.

 _Good, his pants are still on._

I noticed my shirt was off as well, and my pants were still on.

 _At least we didn't do anything crazy…But oh shit! If Chief Bogo found out about this… We would both be fired._ I shook Nick.

"Hey wake up! We have to leave now!"

He stirred and opened his eyes. He yawned and sat up. "What's the rush? I was comfortable."

I frowned. "We slept together! If the Chief finds out…" Nick snickered.

"I know," he started. "But I can't remember who's idea it was. Either way, we both agreed."

I nodded and sat on the edge of the bed. "What do you even remember from last night?" He shook his head.

"Not much, but I remember getting really drunk…Kissing…Dancing…uh…throwing up…and that's pretty much it," he explained. I shrugged.

"That's about all I remember as well… Well get your shirt on, we need to sneak out of here," I told him. He nodded. Just then, my phone rang and I picked it up off the night stand next to the bed.

"Hello? Oh Chief! You want to talk to me and Nick right away? Yes…ok…got ya….We'll be there soon." I hung up. "Nick, let's get going."

We put on our shirts and walked out of the room.

The house was a disaster. Food, party cups, and trash littered the large living room. Nick and I tiptoed to the front door and walked out. We noticed Judy's car was gone.

"That's strange," Nick started, "Carrots was supposed to take me home."

I shrugged. "I don't know maybe she got sick of looking for you and left. Or maybe she was just jealous," I said as I laughed. Nick ignored me.

"Let's just get to the station," he said. We got in my car and headed to the precinct.

xxxxx

The car ride was awkward. Neither one of us said a word to the other, and I could feel the awkwardness between us. Nick finally broke the silence.

"Sorry…About last night…"

"It's fine. I had a good time," I said as I kept my eyes locked to the road.

"Hopefully no one found out."

"Yeah."

That was all until we got to the station and presented ourselves in Chief Bogo's office.

Chief Bogo had a disappointed look on his face. "Sit down."

We did as we were told and looked nervously at him.

"Can you explain this?" he said as he showed the picture on his phone to us.

We both gasped.

The picture showed Nick and I sleeping in the bed. His arms were around me and my back was pressed into his chest. We were both smiling. Whoever took the picture drew a red heart around us and commented "Soooo cute!❤ #JakexNick#Jick."

Nick and I looked at each other.

"Clawhauser!" we said in unison.

"Sir, if I may. We had no idea we were sleeping together!" I said. _Because we were both dead fucking drunk,_ I thought. But the Chief couldn't find that out.

"We aren't even a thing!" replied Nick. Bogo shook his head slowly.

"You know officers are not allowed to date each other, especially if they are the same sex," he explained.

"We know…" I said.

Just then, Bogo's phone made a sound. He looked at the screen and shook his head again. He turned it towards us. We both looked down after inspecting the picture.

It was the picture of Nick and I kissing. His paws were grabbing my face, and our eyes were closed. We looked as if we were really enjoying ourselves. I couldn't let Nick get fired, so I made a decision.

 _Sorry, Nick._

"Sir, it was my idea," I said looking up. "I made Nick drink at the party so that he'd kiss me without remembering it. Clawhauser must have caught us."

"Buzzing another officer for pleasure is strictly prohibited! Having alcohol at a party at all, in fact, is prohibited as well." Bogo almost yelled.

"That's not what happened!" Nick chimed in.

"Yes it is!" I argued, "You can't even remember. I was going to do it again later today."

 _I REALLY hope this is working,_ I thought, _Nick can't go back to being a con fox._

Bogo snorted. "You are going to have to turn in your gun and badge."

"I know. But it was worth it." I stood up, placing my gun and badge on the desk in front of me. "Goodbye, guys." I walked out feeling a little sad, but glad I had saved Nick's career.

"Wait!" Nick shouted, but I ignored him.

 _I'm sorry everyone,_ I thought, _but I hope you can do fine without me._

I drove away from my old life, my friends, and Nick. I hoped he wouldn't blame himself for my leave.

xxxxx

Meanwhile, at the precinct, Nick couldn't find Judy. She hadn't shown up at all, which was very strange because she loved her job. He was also upset that his best male friend had left.

 _She probably just forgot to call in sick again._

But as the day went by, she never showed up, or called, or texted.

 _It's fine,_ he told himself, _I should go talk to Jake after work._

Nick decided that's what he was going to do. Carrots would show up tomorrow, anyway.

xxxxx

Thoughts swirled in my mind as I sighed, thinking about Nick and Judy. My friends. My only real friends. They would hate me for abandoning them like that.

I opened the door to my apartment and gasped.

It was a mess. My things were everywhere, my drawers were open, glass was on the kitchen floor, shattered. I walked through the house, observing the destruction. Someone had been looking for something. But what?

As I walked into my room, my heart dropped.

Pinned to the wall was a picture of Judy smiling, her clothes the same as at the party. But there was a large red X over her and blood stained the bottom right hand corner. I picked it up and turned it around. On the back was the most shocking thing. In large red letters, it read:

 _YOU CAN'T KEEP IT FROM ME. I WILL FIND YOU AND TAKE IT BACK._

And the signature made me drop the picture in horror. It glided to the ground and landed softly on the carpet, the back face up. I looked at the signature again. I felt sick.

 _Jake M. Wolfenstein._


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

A knock at the door nearly scared me out of my pelt. I got up and looked through the peephole.

It was Nick. He was smiling and still wearing his police uniform. I opened the door.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Can I come in?" he replied. I nodded and opened the door slowly, letting him walk past me. "What happened here?" I shook my head.

"I have no idea, but I feel there is something you should know…"

"Don't say you actually like me!" he laughed. I punched his arm.

"That's not what it was. Forget it, I need to go to the bathroom real quick." I walked off.

xxxxx

When I returned I saw him holding the picture. I forgot I'd left it on the coffee table!

"When were you going to tell me about this?" he said furiously.

"I..I…" I started, but found no words. He put the picture down and walked over to me, a look of anger in his eyes.

"Where's Judy? Tell me! What do you want with her!?" he grabbed my throat and pushed me against the wall.

"Nick…I…didn't…write that…" I said, struggling to breathe. He lifted his paw.

"What the hell does that mean!? It has your name on it!" I felt my throat.

"When I came home I found the picture pinned to my wall. I think someone tried to frame me..." I explained. Nick sat on the couch and put his head in his arms.

"I'm sorry… But where could she be? We gotta find her."

I nodded and sat next to him. "I won't be able to help much… I'm not a cop anymore…" I put my paw on his shoulder. He looked at me.

"Then we need to get you back in! Come with me, Jake. We can convince Bogo to let you rejoin!" I shook my head.

"He won't let me back in. Once he makes up his mind he doesn't change it." Nick looked at me with pleading eyes. I shrugged.

"Please…At least try," he begged.

I groaned. "Fine." He smiled and hugged me. "You always get me to change my mind, you sly fox!"

He laughed. "You know you love me." I shook my head.

"Shut up and let's go," I said as I grabbed the picture.

xxxxx

At the precinct, we were met by Clawhauser.

"O. M. Goodness! Jake you are back! I'm sooooo sorry about the picture! Y'all just look so adorable together!" I smiled.

"It's fine. I forgive you," I said. He smiled.

"So…What're you doing back?" he wondered.

"I'll tell you later."

He gave me a confused look at first, but eventually continued eating his donuts. Nick and I walked to Bogo's office. Nick knocked on the door and Bogo made a sound of annoyance.

"What is it!? I'm busy!" he said. Nick opened the door.

"Sir, I brought someone," Nick said nervously, "Come on in, Jake."

I walked in and Bogo shook his head. "What's he doing here?" I saluted and sat down in a chair.

"Sir, I have a lead on a case! I found it in my house, pinned to my wall." I stated.

Bogo squinted. "What is it?" I handed him the picture. He showed no emotion. "Oh my. You thought you could trick me! Ha! You dumb wolf, you even wrote your name!"

I snarled. "Sir…. I did _not_ write that. I think someone used my name! Please you have to let me rejoin so I can solve this! She's my friend, and Nick's partner. Let me help!"

Bogo stood.

"How can I believe you?" he asked.

"Let me help solve the case!" I replied. Nick spoke up.

"Sir, I highly recommend you let him help. Someone's taken his name. He is just as much a part of this as us. Please reconsider." I smiled at him. I loved that fox sometimes.

Bogo frowned. "Fine. But as soon as you solve it, you're out of here. I don't want to see you again." I was a little disappointed, but glad.

"Thank you sir! I won't let you down!" I said as I stood up. Bogo sat down.

"Dismissed."

Outside the office, I hugged Nick. "Thanks, Nicky! I can always count on you. And I promise you, we will find Judy." He smiled.

"I know right? I'm a life saver." We laughed and then turned serious.

"Let's get on that case," I suggested. He looked at me with determination.

"Yes. Let's." A look of disappointment spread across his face. "But we don't have any leads…"

"We can check the security footage of the street just outside Ben's place," I suggested. Nick perked up.

"Jake, you are a genius! I bet we can find out what happened to Carrots!" he hugged me and thanked me over and over again.

 _He really does love that bunny,_ I thought. We walked to the security room to find the security guard, an alpaca named Molly, watching the screens.

"Hey, Molly. We need to check some footage. Last Saturday, 7:00 to who knows when that party ended, at Clawhauser's home," I explained. She put her pencil down and turned around.

"Jake? I thought you were fired! And I was in the middle of an awesome drawing!" she complained. I crossed my arms.

"Bogo let me solve one last case before I go." I replied. I told her the address and she turned back to the screens.

"Oh. Hold on, let me get you set up," she said. Nick huffed.

"Do you think we will find who took Carrots?" I shrugged and shook my head.

"I don't know. We could find anything." Molly stood up.

"All yours. Don't break anything." She grabbed her drawing book and supplies. "See ya later."

After she walked out, I sat down, and Nick stood beside me. I looked at him, his green eyes were filled with worry.

"Don't worry, I'm sure she's alive."

I wasn't sure.

I turned my head back to the screens.

"Okay, let's see what went on that night."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The screens showed nothing, save for the occasional animal walking or jogging by.

Nothing important.

I looked to my left and rolled my eyes. Nick had dozed off. He was on his knees, his head resting on his arms. "Oh Nick, what am I going to do with you?"

He woke up and I turned my head back to the screens before he could notice I was looking at him. I didn't want to seem weird. He yawned and smacked his lips together. He stretched and stood up.

"Ugh, I can't feel my legs," he groaned. "Find anything?"

I shook my head. "Nada." He sighed.

"Look," he began, "I'm sorry I choked you earlier. I was just worried about Carrots because I really care about her. I would never think you'd do anything like that."

"It's okay. I understand your actions. I would've done the same thing to you. Here, let me go get you a chair." He nodded and I walked out.

Before I could even find a chair, shouts came from the security room.

"JAKE! JAKE!" Nick yelled.

I ran to the room quickly. "What is it!?" He pointed to the screen.

Judy stood outside, looking at her phone, when she gasped at something. She turned around to walk inside, but fell to the ground, unconscious. An unidentifiable figure walked over to her. It picked her up and started walking back towards wherever it came from. I quickly took note of a grey snout protruding from the hood. When the figure walked off the first screen, my eyes darted to the next. All we saw was her truck driving off. The screens then returned to the usual peaceful street.

"What just happened…?" I asked.

Nick bared his teeth. "That _thing_ took Carrots! We need to do something!" He was shaking in anger. I put my arm around him.

"Don't worry, we will."

xxxxx

Judy woke up, tied to a chair and gagged. She looked around the room.

There was a desk with a lamp on it, which seemed to be the only thing providing light. The desk had a gun and some ammo boxes on it. A camera was the last thing on the desk. The walls were made of cement.

 _What's going on? What happened? Where's Nick and Jake? Where the hell am I?_

Her thoughts were interrupted when someone entered the room. A steaming pot was in their paws. They had a grey snout, brown eyes, black paws, and a look full of hatred. Judy went wide eyed.

As the figure walked over to her she wriggled and squirmed in her chair.

"Don't even try it," the wolf said, "Even if you did escape, my jaws would be around your small neck in an instant." He put the pot down on the floor. Judy screamed into the gag. The wolf slapped her across the face. "Shut up! Don't say a word or I'll shoot you!"

He was crazy.

 _But he was such a nice guy at the party!_

The deranged wolf lifted the lid off the pot, and Judy felt the bile in her stomach. She knew what was in there, and she knew what was about to happen. The wolf looked up. He took the gag off her and threw it behind him. "Feeding time," he said evilly.

Judy spat in his face. "You cannot expect me to eat my own kind, you monster!"

He wiped the spit off and bared his fangs. "Oh, but bunny stew is my _favorite._ And you are going to eat every last bite of this delicious Hopps stew!" Judy stared coldly.

"What did you just say?" she said through clenched teeth. He laughed.

"Aww…did I forget to tell you that some of your family members were in here? I guess I did. Oh well."

"I will never eat…*sniff* my own family!" Judy said, tears streaming down her cheeks. "Why are you doing this, Jake?"

"It's none of your business! And your wolf friend has my identity. I'm the real Jake M. Wolfenstein. Not that bastard!"

"But you look just like him!" she cried.

"I'm the same species of wolf as him, you dumb bunny. Now stop talking and open wide!" He bent down and picked up the spoon from the pot. It had steamy stew on it. A chunk of bunny meat lay in the middle. He brought the spoon closer to her mouth, but she wouldn't open. "You open your damn mouth right now, or I'll bring that fox of yours here and kill him right in front of you! Along with that identity stealing son of a bitch!"

Judy cried as she opened her mouth and let the spoon go in. The stew tasted _awful_. She could barely swallow it. He forced the spoon into her mouth over and over until she could stomach it no longer. She let the stew come up and out onto her captor. He growled.

"YOU LITTLE BITCH!" He dug his claws into her left side and she screamed. "I'm going to go clean up, and when I get back you are in deep shit!" he yelled angrily. He stormed off and left Judy alone with her thoughts, bleeding out, and a pot of her cooked family members.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I drove the police car to Clawhauser's home, with Nick in the passenger seat.

"How come I never get to drive?" he asked.

"Because you suck at driving," I said. He laughed.

"Yeah, you're probably right!" and then he was silent again. A couple of minutes later I looked over to see him asleep. A word popped in my mind that I never thought I'd describe him with.

 _Cute._

I smiled. _He's kind of cute when he sleeps._ I shook my head, focusing on the task at hand. Now was not the time.

When we arrived at Clawhauser's, we inspected the front yard. Near the front door was a bush. From that bush I saw sunlight glinting off metal. I reached my paw in and slowly pulled the object out.

"Hey, Nicky, you might want to come see this!" I shouted to him from across the yard. He ran over to me.

"What is it?" I held out the dart. He gasped. "It's the same dart we use with our tranquilizers!"

"Yeah I know that, dummy. I use those darts too. So now we know why Judy fell to the ground. She was shot with a tranquilizer. But I don't know how the culprit got his paws on one. We need to take this back with us for analyzing." I dropped the dart into a plastic bag. Nick's phone rang, and he answered.

"Zootopia police department, how can I help? What!? A body… In Zootopia square…Calm down miss, we'll be there right away." He hung up. "Looks like we have a job to do." I nodded and followed him back to the car.

"Do you think the print analyzer will find anything?" Nick asked.

"It usually does. We should be able to crack this case quickly," I answered. Nick looked down, a gloomy look on his face.

"And then you'll have to go…" he said solemnly. I glanced at him, then back towards the road.

"I know… But we can all hang out after you two get off of work!" I gave him a reassuring smile.

xxxxx

We arrived at the scene, and were surprised to see there were no animals present.

"Where is everyone?" Nick asked.

"I think it's cleaning day," I said, "The square is usually empty every other Thursday." We walked toward the fountain in the middle of the square. "Nick, look!" I ran to the fountain and put my paw over my mouth.

An anteater in a cleaning outfit floated in the water. He was face down, and the crimson dye we knew had to be blood was spreading from beneath him, staining the water around him.

"What the hell? Where are the other officers?" Nick exclaimed. I turned around the corpse and gagged.

The anteater had been stabbed multiple times, and a note floated in the water nearby. I picked it up, letting the dark red liquid drip onto the stone. The note was blank. There was no sign that anyone had ever written anything on it.

"We should take this back with us as evidence," I stated, looking at the anteater's name tag.

Joseph.

Nick looked down in confusion. "What is it?" I asked.

"I don't understand… Why are we the only ones that know about this?"

"I don't know," I said, "But we should call the others." Nick agreed, tapping the number on his phone.

"Hello? It's Nick. Jake and I have found a body in Zootopia Square. A man named Joseph. He was stabbed and then left to float in the fountain. You'll send officers right away? Ok. Jake and I will stay here."

I looked at him, noticing the worry for Judy in his eyes. "I know, I'm worried about her too. But we can't give up. She's out there somewhere, and we need to find her….Hey, come help me get this body out of the water," I told him as I grabbed Joseph's arms.

He walked over and grabbed his legs. "1…2…3…Lift!" We hoisted him up and set him down on the hot stone.

"Man, he was heavy," I stated.

"Yeah," Nick started, "I wonder if the murderer had help." I shrugged.

"Who knows?"

After a little while of talking, cop cars and ambulances showed up, their loud sirens blaring, lights flashing. Many animals got out, and many pictures were taken of the corpse. Nick and I watched silently. The body was removed after a while and we were told that it'd be taken care of. We got in our car and drove off.

"Let's get that dart back to the station for analyzing," Nick said.

After hours of waiting, the results of the test were in.

 **Sorry this chapter was so short! Judy is about to be forced to save herself by pretending she loves her captor, Jake is going to start noticing how much he likes Nick, and things are about to get messy. Hold on tight. It's going to be a bumpy ride.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Judy awoke, feeling light headed. She had become unconscious from blood loss. She felt the pain in her left side where the claws had been. Her captor still hadn't come back.

 _Need to figure a way out,_ she thought. She hated the idea she'd eventually came up with. She rested her head on the back of the chair and closed her eyes. _Please let this work._

After a few minutes, her captor came back, carrying a knife. "Okay! Now it's your turn!" Judy didn't know what he meant by that, but she smiled. "What are you doing?" he asked.

"I'm so glad you're back! I was getting scared in here," she half lied. He looked at her.

"Is this some kind of joke?" She shook her head.

"Oh no, not at all. I think you're really, really hot. Much hotter than that dumb fox." She giggled. "Now give me a kiss big guy." Her captor smiled and set the knife down on the table.

"I'm not an idiot. You don't really think I'm hot, you just want me to trust you, so you can escape. Classic desperation move." She frowned.

"I guess you don't feel the same way." She let a fake tear roll down her cheek, hoping he was buying the act. He smiled.

"Hey, it's okay. I do think you're hot, and it was really hard doing all that stuff to you." He bent down and put his paw under her chin, lifting her into a kiss. She closed her eyes and pretended she was kissing Nick. The wolf grabbed her face and pulled her into a more intense kiss, his tongue exploring her mouth. She felt sick, but she knew this is what had to be done. She pulled back after a few seconds.

"I don't expect you to cut me loose, but if you don't, we can't do anything else, if you know what I mean." She winked. The wolf had a look of excitement in his eyes, and he picked up the knife from the table. He started cutting the rope around her.

 _That's it. There you go. Keep cutting, you lunatic._

When she was finally free, she leaped up and threw herself into his arms. He hugged her, dropping the knife to the floor with a clang, and they kissed passionately. Judy was being a really good actor, and it felt as if she was really into it. The make out session moved to the cold concrete floor, and the wolf was on top of her, licking her neck and kissing her between licks. She was nervous at what he would do, but eventually he said with lust in his eyes; "Let's move this to the upstairs bedroom." She smiled coldly.

"I don't think so."

She quickly grabbed the knife from the floor and stabbed him in the arm multiple times, the wolf howling with pain, blood spurting to the floor next to him. She slashed him across the face, and blood sprayed across her own. He screamed and she kicked his chest. She was surprisingly strong for a bunny, and he flew off her and landed on his back. She got up and ran for the door, still holding the knife, but her captor was on her, clawing her back. She screamed and writhed from his grasp, stabbing him in the side. He let go, just long enough for her to open the door and run through it.

She bolted up the wooden stairs of the home, grabbing a gun off the kitchen table. She was glad he had more than one, and she rushed through the front door, into the night.

Her kidnapper lay in a pool of blood, screaming in anger, and breathing rapidly. He knew how to heal his wounds, so he dragged himself through the door. It was the worst pain he'd ever felt in his life, and as he crawled up the wooden stairs, he vowed to kill the bunny, and all whom she loved.

 _She fucking tricked me! That damn bunny tricked me! Well, two can play at this game, Hopps. Say goodbye to that lovely fox of yours, and the wolf. And when I'm done with them, I'll cut your fucking head off myself! I don't care what it takes, I'll find you and make you wish you'd never escaped. I don't know what the hell you were thinking, but if you thought you could hurt me and escape alive, you have another thing coming. Better sleep with one eye open, because I'm coming for you, fox._

 _xxxxx_

Nick and I sat in the police station, thinking about the results of the test. Nick sat up from his slumped position on a chair.

"I can't believe that the dart was fired from the same species of wolf as you," he said, "Which has me thinking. It can't be a coincidence that her captor is the exact same as you. Were you lying to me the whole time?" He looked at me, his eyes filled with hope that it I was telling the truth. I shook my head.

"I'd never lie to you, or her. Especially not about something like this." He sat back in his chair again. "But hey, isn't it great that we have something to work off of?" He nodded and gave me a small smile.

"Looks like we will have to keep a look out for wolves like you. Oh! I see one!" He pointed to me and had a dramatic look on his face. I laughed and played along. "Rawr, I'm going to eat you!" Nick's smile dropped.

"Rawr? I don't think wolves make that noise." I growled at him.

"Better?"

"Yes."

We laughed and continued to play around with each other. One thought kept going through my mind as we did.

 _I wish we could do this more often._

Had I gone soft for him? Did I look at him in a different way than I'd used to? Did he feel the same way? I stopped asking myself questions and thought about Nick again.

 _Oh, Nick. I know you joke and play around like you usually do, but deep down, I know you are terrified that something happened to Judy. I swear to protect you both. When the situation gets dire, I promise with all my might that I won't let anything happen to you. You're safe with me._


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

I looked out the window of the police station, and saw that it was dark outside. I stood up.

"I should probably go home and get some sleep," I started, "Gotta be well rested if we're going to continue searching for Judy." Nick shook his head.

"You shouldn't go back there. What if the identity thief returns? We can't risk you getting hurt."

"Then where do you propose I sleep?" I asked.

"You can come sleep on the couch at my place," he offered, "It's really cozy." I was a little embarrassed that he invited me to come sleep at his house, but where else would I go? I didn't want to pay for a hotel, and this seemed like the safest option.

"Thanks, that sounds really nice. Plus, if anyone tries anything we can protect each other." I explained. He nodded and stood up.

"Well, we better get going then."

xxxxx

Nick opened the door to his house. I walked in and grinned a little, because it was surprising to see that Nick was so organized.

The house looked spotless, and it seemed like everything belonged in its own place. Nick walked in after me, closing the door and locking it behind him.

"Sorry about the mess," he said. I looked at him in confusion.

"Mess? What mess? This is one of the nicest homes I've ever been to!" He laughed and walked to the couch, taking off the throw pillows and making it look comfortable.

"Wait right there, let me get you a blanket and something to sleep in," he said, walking into his room. The sound of a few drawers could be heard opening and closing, and Nick returned. He handed me a grey shirt, which was a little big, and some warm silk pants. I looked around.

"Hey do you have a shower?" I asked. He nodded and pointed to a hall.

"Down the hall to the left." I thanked him and walked to the bathroom. I turned the water to hot, removed my uniform, and stepped inside.

The water was soothing as it rolled down my back, and I sighed. It felt as if all my troubles had went down the drain with the soap I had used. When I was finished I walked back to the living room and found Nick watching TV. He looked at me and smiled.

"You look comfy." I nodded quickly.

"I am." The shirt went past my waist, and the silk pants were soft against my legs. I sat down next to him, and we watched one of the silly cop shows until we were both yawning constantly. He got up and stretched before asking, "Want anything?"

"I'm fine, thanks."

"Goodnight then."

"Night."

He turned off the TV and went to shower, himself. I could hear him whistling as he did and I grinned as I lay on the couch. When he was finished and went to his room, I let the sweet sensation of sleep pull me in.

xxxxx

Judy ran through the dark streets, panting as she did so. Her left side was hurting a great deal now, and she was terrified that her captor would find her.

 _Calm down Judy, you hurt him enough. He's probably still lying in that room._

But he wasn't.

He was well on his way, searching for her in the cold night, blood-lust filled his mind.

 _I'm going to find you,_ he thought, _I'm going to hunt you down and kill you, even if it's the last thing I do!_

Everything seemed so different at night. The ally ways seemed darker, the houses seemed further apart. Judy kept running, searching for Nick's home. But something occurred to her.

She had never been to Nick's house.

She decided that the police station was her best option.

Judy stopped running, thinking she was far away enough from her kidnapper. She wished she had had her phone, but the bad Jake had taken it. She bent down and put her paws on her knees. She was exhausted, and knew she shouldn't have stopped. She glanced up.

A few feet away, the silhouette of a wolf lurked. It had a knife in it's right paw. He was getting closer and closer, and shouted at her.

"I FOUND YOU! COME BACK HERE SO I CAN KILL YOU!"

She started running again, and passed the home which she'd been searching for this whole time. A fox and wolf lay sleeping inside, both unaware of what was going on outside. She darted away and took a left at the intersection.

Her pursuer stopped in front of the home. He knew that this was the fox's home, and he rushed to the front door. He silently fished out a lock pick from his pocket, and began to work on opening the door. He struggled for a bit but eventually heard the satisfying sound.

 _Click._

 **Sorry the first part was a little boring. But I did it so that it would contrast with Judy's situation. I thought it was really nice. Plus I thought it was a good way for Jake and Nick to be asleep and unaware of what's about to happen. I wish I could look away, but I _am_ the author so...**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The identity thief slowly opened the door, glad there wasn't a security system. He could hear snoring coming from the couch. He walked over to see Jake curled up in a blanket.

 _I'll deal with you later,_ he thought. _My business is with the fox._

He walked around the house, opening all the doors, until he eventually found the place Nick was sleeping in. He took out his knife and crept toward the bed, not making a sound. He gazed down at the fox, who was blissfully unaware that another animal besides Jake was in his home. The bad Jake held the knife over Nick's chest, ready to strike.

 _Goodbye._

"OH NO YOU DON'T!" I shouted, as I burst into the room and tackled the wolf to the ground.

"Get the fuck of of me!" he yelled. Nick woke up.

"What's go-OH SHIT!" He sprang out of bed.

I struggled with the attacker, and he eventually pinned me down, punching me in the face. Pain spread across it as his fist connected with my jaw. Nick pushed him off of me and jumped on him, fighting to keep him down.

"Quick! Get my nightstick from the closet!" He shouted. I got up from the ground and rushed to the closet, but the killer was behind me. Nick grabbed him, but the wolf escaped his grasp and elbowed him in the face. His nose and mouth started bleeding, and red rain hit the floor as the bad Jake threw him against the wall twice. After the second time, Nick fell to the ground, unconscious.

"Nick!" I howled. I grabbed the evil wolf, pushing against him as I struggled to get him to the floor. He knew what he was doing, and kneed me in the stomach, once, twice, three times. I held it as he threw me on the ground, but I quickly got up, feeling sick. I swung my fist and hit him in the arm. He screamed in pain as blood soaked through his clothes. I figured I had opened a wound.

Nick stood up, awake again. I yelled as I struggled with the murderer.

"RUN!"

Nick ignored me as he kicked the wolf on the back. The thief growled and pulled out a knife, his arm still dripping blood. He swung at him and thankfully, Nick dodged. I rushed to grab him from behind, so Nick could take a few swings.

"Oh no you don't!" the wolf shouted mockingly, as he turned around and stabbed me in the right side. He left the knife there as I fell to the ground. When he finally tore the knife from my flesh, I howled with pain, tears rolling down my cheeks. It hurt so bad. The evil Jake started kicking me in the stomach, and blood sprayed from my wound each time he did. My vision went blurry and I looked at Nick.

"N-Nick...P-p-please...G-get out of h-here..."

I barely saw him flee when I felt in an immense pain in my head, and I closed my eyes. The last thing I heard was the front door slamming.

xxxxx

Nick ran down the street, feeling a wave of panic. Red drops were creating a trail of blood behind him, and he looked back.

 _What have I done? I left Jake all alone! That wolf is going to kill him!_

He turned around and started running back to the house. All he could taste was the saltiness of his own blood, and he swallowed it as he ran.

 _Oh god, oh god,_ he thought. _Please let him be alive._

His thought process stopped when he tripped and fell, tumbling on the sidewalk.

"FUCK!" He yelled. How could no one hear him? Was he dreaming? He shook his head and tried to get up, finding that he couldn't. He screamed in pain, his head aching. He was feeling dizzy, and he lay down, breathing heavily.

 _Please let him be alive!_ He thought again.

With all his might he got up, and rushed to the house. He threw open the door. It hit the wall behind it with a loud boom. He bolted to his room, and found no sign of Jake, or the kidnapper. He searched the house, only to find they were already gone.

He was too late.

He curled up on the floor and let the tears flow, half from pain, half from terror that his friend had been killed.

 _I can't believe it. I've lost my partner, and now, I've lost my best friend._

When the waterworks had dried out, he still lay on the floor, shivering. The front door was wide open, and a cool breeze was moving throughout the living room. It seemed to be aiming at Nick, telling him all hope was lost, but he didn't believe that.

No. He knew that, somewhere out there, both of his friends were alive. They were probably in pain and scared to death, but they were alive. He grabbed the corner of the couch as he stood up, leaning on it for support. He spotted a dent in his wall where the door had struck, and his eyes moved towards the opening. He gazed into the black of night, picturing Judy or Jake walking through the door.

He imagined them smiling, and no cuts or bruises could be seen on them. They would walk in and tell him that everything was okay. He wanted to hug them both so badly. He wanted to see them again. To feel their presence. To hear them laugh. To play around with them like they used to. To be together. He felt tears falling down his cheeks again, and he returned his gaze to the opening.

Judy and Jake were out there, and he was going to stop at nothing to find them.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Nick opened his eyes slowly, feeling the dry blood on his face. He had fallen asleep on the couch, exhausted from everything that had happened last night. In his mind he went over what happened, but he could only really focus on one thing.

Jake was gone.

His ears flattened on his head and his tail hung behind him. He didn't know where the killer could have taken him, or if he was even alive, but he knew he had to do something.

He sat up, looking around. Everything in his house seemed just as it was yesterday, yet everything felt so different.

He swung his legs over the side of couch and stepped on to the cold wooden floor. He walked around, noticing the dried blood in the hallway and a trail of it going to the front door. He looked at the clock on the wall and swore loudly. It was already almost time for work.

He grabbed something to eat, cleaned the blood off himself, and put on his uniform. Before leaving, he went to his room, getting sadder as he saw the crimson that stained his carpet. He thought of Jake as he stared at the ground.

 _I miss him._

xxxxx

As he walked through the precinct's doors, he saw that a crowd filled the lobby. They were all talking and asking questions. All of them seemed to be looking at something in front of them.

"Excuse me. Sorry!" Nick said as he shoved his way through the mess of animals. When he got to the front, a grin spread across his face. Standing in front of him was someone he'd thought he had lost for good.

Judy.

"C-Carrots!?" He shouted. The bunny looked up at him and made the warmest smile Nick had ever seen. In a fraction of a second, she was in his arms, crying. He petted her slowly as she buried her face in his chest.

"Nick…I…I missed you so much," she said.

"I missed you too," he replied. She pulled back and looked down, shaking.

"I have something to tell you…"

"What is it?"

"Nick…I…L-Love you!" He looked into her eyes, smiling warmly.

"I love you, too."

And then, her lips were to his. The crowd awed and cheered. Inside, Judy felt joy like she never felt before.

But Nick didn't feel anything.

xxxxx

Nick was silent for most of the day, but Judy was rambling on and on excitedly.

He decided he wasn't going to tell anyone what happened to Jake, as he was stressed and didn't feel like working too hard. And finding that wolf would be _hard._

Judy held his paw tightly, and he tried his best to seem happy.

"Hey, are you okay? You seem distant…" the bunny asked.

"I…I'm fine…" he replied.

"No you aren't. I know that face, Nick. What's going on? You can tell me anything." She put a paw on his arm.

"It's nothing. I'm fine, Judy."

She let go of his paw instantly and stood in front of him.

"Something's definitely not right. You _never_ call me Judy, unless something big is happening."

"I'm fine!" he snapped. He started to walk away and she followed.

"Nick!"

"Leave me alone!"

"Stop this!"

"No!"

"Fine. I'll go ask Jake. He'll tell me what's wrong with you."

"No you won't."

"Watch me."

"JUDY! JAKE IS GONE! He's…gone…"

"What do you mean?"

"A killer took him away…"

"What!?"

"He's probably dead now. I couldn't save him."

"He can't be dead! What did this killer look like?"

"He…looked…Just like Jake."

At this, Judy went completely silent.

Nick leaned against a wall, holding back tears. After about a minute, Judy spoke.

"Nick… The killer who took Jake…He's the same animal that took me. I..I think I know where he lives." Nick's ears perked up and he grabbed Judy's shoulders.

"You do!? Then we need to go! There could be a chance Jake is still alive! C'mon!" He started running off.

Judy shook her head.

"Nick, wait. Is something going on between you and him?" Nick stopped and turned around.

"What do you mean?"

She looked down. "A-Are you in l-love with him?"

"No…"

"Then why did you two sleep together?"

"We didn't."

"Nick, don't lie."

"I'm serious!"

"Nick, I saw the picture!" She started to tear up.

"…"

"…"

"…I did sleep with him, but we were drunk as hell!"

"Then why did you lie about it if that was all it was?"

"I don't know."

"Yes you do."

"No I don't."

"Plus, you are acting like he's the most important thing in the world!"

"No I'm not!"

"I bet you didn't jump at the thought of rescuing me, did you?"

"Jake and I were looking for you, but a murder stopped our investigation."

"Nick…I can see the love for him in your eyes…"

"I…"

"Just tell me…Please…"

He shook his head and slid down the wall slowly, until he was sitting on the ground.

"Say it!" the bunny demanded.

"Fine…I'm in love with Jake!"

Judy started crying. "I knew it." She told Nick the address of the killer and then ran off quickly.

xxxxx

When Nick arrived at the kidnapper's home, he was glad to find that the evil wolf wasn't home. Nick knew the killer wasn't dumb enough to sleep there, now that Judy knew his address.

He walked to the front door, expecting it to be locked, and it was.

It would take forever to call a locksmith, so Nick did the next best thing.

He smashed a window and crawled inside, cutting his leg on a sharp piece of glass.

Blood was leaking from his leg as he searched the home. When he found the door leading to the basement, he stared into the darkness ahead. He flipped the light switch next to him, and the stairwell was lit.

He descended the stairs slowly, every step creaking as he got closer to the bottom.

He arrived at the door and opened it slowly, a line of light illuminating the cement room down the middle.

What he saw was enough to make him drop to his knees.

In front of him, a pool of blood expanded slowly.

In the middle was the most horrifying thing Nick had ever seen.

The cold, unmoving body of Jake.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Melonie Frisk knew her life was about to change. It was going to change in the most spectacular way animaly possible.

She was about to get engaged. Well, she didn't know for sure… But her mate Adam had been hinting at it lately. Melonie sighed deeply, looking at her phone while stopped at a light.

 _No new messages._

She frowned, tapping in a message.

 _Melonie: Can you finally tell me why I'm driving to the park at 9:00 at night?_

Silence. The light turned green and she put her paw on the gas peddle. The car zoomed forward. Melonie felt a buzz on her lap. At the next light, she picked her phone up and looked at the screen.

 _Adam: Chill, Mel. I told you, I have a surprise for you at the park!_

 _Melonie: Fine. I'm almost there. See you soon._

 _Adam: I'll be waiting for you at the front. Can't wait to see you, Dr. Kitty. 3_

 _Melonie: I told you to stop calling me that! I'm a scientist, not a doctor._

 _Adam: I bet they call you Dr. Frisk at the labs, don't they?_

 _Melonie: …_

 _Adam: Haha I knew it! Btw you never told me what kind of work you do… And we've been together for what? Three years now?_

 _Melonie: I can't tell you._

 _Adam: Why?_

 _Melonie: Because then I would have to kill you._

 _Adam: Haha very funny. Fine, don't tell me then. I'm sure I'll find out eventually. See ya._

He was right. He would find out eventually, and then Melonie really would have to kill him. It wouldn't be a painful death thankfully, but her lover would be gone; and that was the worst pain of them all. A loud honk from the car behind her made Melonie snap back to reality. She drove forward, and arrived at the park in less than two minutes.

Adam was standing under a light next to the big archway in front of the park. He had one of his legs bent against the wall, and he looked at his phone. But the funny thing was, he was wearing a nice suit. Melonie cursed herself for not dressing nicer, and she stepped out of the car.

Walking toward Adam slowly, Melonie began to feel nervous. She didn't know why. There was no reason to be worried; she had known Adam forever! He was the sweetest hyena she'd ever met, he had the best laugh, and his ears twitched when he got nervous or scared. He was adorable in every way.

They greeted each other, and Adam told Melonie to follow him to a bench. A special bench. The bench where they shared their first kiss.

Melonie looked at it, smiling. So much memories had been made there, but this would be the best memory yet.

"Excuse me, sir," Adam said to a wolf with grey fur that had been occupying the bench, "But may we sit here? It's really important." The wolf said nothing and walked off, leaving a piece of paper on the bench, and Melonie and Adam alone. Adam picked it up and put it in the front pocket of his suit.

They sat and talked for a bit, when Adam finally stood up and held out his paw to her. She grasped it as she stood up herself. He looked at her with a grin.

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

"Now turn around and close your eyes. Here comes the surprise!"

She did as she was told, barely able to contain her excitement. Adam was silent as she stood there patiently. Melonie never heard the sound of an animal falling on the bench behind her, because she was too busy asking Adam if she could open her eyes.

 _Ugh what's taking him so long? It's been, like, three minutes!_

She turned around quickly.

"Adam! What're you-"

The world stopped.

Melonie gasped as she stared, terrified at the scene before her.

Adam sat slumped on the bench, his eyes cold and unmoving, and blood ran down his back onto the ground beneath him. In his left hand, sat a small black box. Melonie was quickly at his side, speaking to him in a shaky voice.

"A-Adam w-what happened!?" No response. She grabbed him and searched his back, which still had blood falling down it. She pulled down the collar of his suit, and found a red hole with a bullet in the back of his neck. Melonie studied the object, knowing she couldn't pull it out herself.

She stayed as calm as she could as she pulled out the paper from the front of his suit. She placed the paper on his neck, and his blood soaked it within seconds. She sat there dumbfounded.

 _Who could have done this? Why would someone-_

She felt something whiz past her face quickly, and she turned around. As she rotated her head, looking for the attacker, a bullet nicked her cheek. Someone was trying to kill her.

Melonie jumped up from the bench, and darted towards the park entrance. Bullets flew past her as she ran.

A cramp formed on her right side, and she slowed down, panting heavily. She knew she had to push forward.

 _C'mon Melonie, you can do this! Almost there…_

The park lights blurred past her as she ran through the archway to her car. She soon found herself in an alley, and she leaned against the wall, pulling out her phone. She dialed 911 and waited for an answer.

The phone rang in her ear three times and finally someone answered.

"Zootopia Police Department, this is officer Nick Wilde. What's your emergency?" The voice sounded exhausted, and Melonie spoke into the phone quickly.

"Hello? Someone just killed my mate and I'm being shot at! I'm hiding in an alley close to where my mate was killed. The location is Zootopia Park! Hurry, please!"

The cop answered back quickly, "Stay right where you are, miss, we'll be there soon!"

The call ended and Melonie slid down the wall, hugging her knees to her chest. She finally let the tears come as she buried her face in her arms.

Melonie Frisk knew her life was about to change.

But she didn't know it would change like this.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

 _Earlier that evening…_

Nick rushed over to Jake, kneeling down and picking up the wolf, who was gushing blood from the wound at his side. Nick held him close to his chest as he shook and spoke softly.

"Oh, Jake...I'm so sorry...I was t-too late to s-save you…" He felt the tears slide down his cheeks as he kissed the wolf's forehead.

Jake opened his eyes slowly, looking up at the fox who was smiling. "Nick…?"

"I'm here, Jake. I'm here. Don't worry...you're safe now," the fox said through tears as he hugged the bleeding wolf.

"Nick...we need to get out of here…Now," he said, "The killer will be back any moment…" The fox agreed with him and helped him stand up, putting his arm around him for support. They walked together towards the door, Nick limping from the cut on his leg, and Jake holding his bleeding side.

They came to the wooden stairs, and struggled to get up them. But through cooperation, they completed the journey to the top. Nick unlocked the front door, and they both stepped out onto the front lawn.

"Jake...Prop yourself up against the wall for me," Nick commanded. Jake put his back to the wall and sat down on the lush grass beneath him. He leaned against the hard surface with his legs out in front of him, noticing that he was still wearing the pajamas Nick had given him. He felt the grey shirt stuck to his side, and that he'd owe the fox another one after all of this.

xxxxx

I looked up at Nick, who was staring down at me. I held my hand on my side, the pain almost unbearable, but I tried not to show it. He dropped to his knees and got closer to me.

"Close your eyes," Nick said, "This might sting a little." I listened and shut my eyes, waiting for the stinging pain. I felt my shirt slide over my head, and I opened my eyes to see Nick, who threw my shirt on the grass beside him. I looked down at my wound and shuddered. It was really bad, and I knew I needed stitches. "Close your eyes, Jake," Nick commanded again. I did as I was told and let my arms lay on the grass to either side of me.

I heard the rustling of grass and Nick's quiet breaths as a small breeze blew across my face. Then, I felt something wet run across my wound. I yipped as I felt the stinging pain, opening my eyes. Nick was bending over, licking my wound gently, the sound of his lapping tongue filling my ears. "Nick, what're you doing?"

He paused his licking and looked at me. "I'm trying to stop the bleeding so I can take you to the hospital. Now hold still."

He continued and I closed my eyes again, smelling my blood and feeling his rough tongue against my side. "Nick?"

"...Yeah?"

"Thank you. For saving me."

"...How...could...I...not? I lo...You...are my best….friend," Nick said, the words coming in between licks. I felt the bleeding stop and Nick leaned back. "There, the bleeding stopped. It should be fine for now. We need to get you some stitches."

I shook my head. "Not yet. Let me help you now. Give me your leg."

"No. We need to get going right now. My leg will be fine. I already used up enough time stopping your side from bleeding. Like you said, the killer could be here any minute!" He argued. I nodded and he helped me up.

He was still limping as we walked toward the police car, and I climbed into the back, wincing at the pain still at my side. Nick walked around and hopped into the driver's seat, sighing as he did so. I laid down across the back seat, staring at the ceiling of the car.

xxxxx

"How are you feeling?" Nick asked as Jake walked into the hospital waiting room.

"How's who feeling?" Jake said, tilting his head. Nick looked at him.

"You, dummy."

"Ha ha ha!"

"What?"

"You're funny." A doctor stepped from behind Jake and wrote on the clipboard in his paws.

"Your wolf friend will be fine. We had to give him some Anesthesia, so he'll be a little loopy for a while."

Jake walked towards Nick, giggling. Nick grabbed him by his arm, and escorted him outside.

xxxxx

Once out of the stuffy hospital, Jake grabbed Nick by the cheeks and started shaking him.

"You're looking delicious today, Mr. Wilde. And I'm feeling kinda hungry." Nick pushed the wolf back a little.

"You're not allowed to eat me. I'm your best friend." Jake's eyes brightened up and he smiled.

"You are? Then I love you!" He pulled Nick into a brief kiss and the fox pushed him off.

"Stop that! Just get in the car!"

"Okay, Daddy. Where are we going?" Jake said as he jumped up and down. Nick pushed him into the back seat and shut the door. He got into the driver's seat and fastened his seat belt.

"Don't call me that… And we're going home." Nick answered.

Jake howled in the back seat, and the sound of other wolves joining him could be heard across the city. Nick barely heard his phone ring and he answered it, plugging his other ear from the howling wolf. "Zootopia Police Department, this is officer Nick Wilde. What's your emergency?"

The voice on the other line was female, and she sounded terrified.

"Hello? Someone just killed my mate and I'm being shot at! I'm hiding in an alley close to where my mate was killed. The location is Zootopia Park! Hurry, please!"

Nick answered quickly, knowing he sounded absolutely exhausted. "Stay right where you are, miss, we'll be there soon!"

He ended the call and looked into the rearview mirror at a howling Jake. He loved the wolf so much.

 _Alright, Jake. This is going to be very dangerous and hard for you. This state that you're in is uncontrollable. Bare with me._

"Looks like we aren't going home after all," Nick stated.

xxxxx

They arrived at the park. All the lights were off now, so Nick pulled out his flashlight. He turned around in the driver's seat to face Jake, who was laughing for no reason.

"Jake. Stay here. No matter what you do, do NOT leave this car. Understand?" The wolf nodded.

"Yes, Daddy." Nick rolled his eyes as he stepped out onto the asphalt of the parking lot. It was pitch black, and the fox pulled out his flashlight. He flipped the switch and a beam of light illuminated the ground in front of him.

He shut the car door and pointed his flashlight in the direction of the archway. He walked into the park, whistling as he aimed his flashlight this way and that, looking for the body.

He was alone.

And he knew that was a _very_ bad idea.

And so did the grey wolf watching him from afar.

 _You poor, dumb fox. You shouldn't have come alone._ He cocked his pistol.

 _But I'm glad you did._


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

A realization hit Nick again. He was _alone_. There was no other cops around him.

 _How come nobody's here_ again?

Leaves crunched beneath his feet as he crept around the park, finding no sign of the corpse. He constantly looked behind him, feeling on edge. He shined his light onto a bench, noticing a large shape on it.

He ran towards the bench and stopped dead in his tracks. A hyena sat unmoving, a small black box in his left hand, a fancy suit covering his body. Nick pried the box from the hyena's clenched paws. He took a peek inside and felt sorrowful.

 _He was going to propose. He was going to ask the question all animals wanted to be asked. And his answer was death,_ Nick thought to himself, feeling a little sick. He searched the animal, finding a piece of paper soaked in blood on his neck. It was similar to the one Jake had found at the first crime scene. He put it in his pocket and continued to study the hyena.

After Nick decided there was nothing more he could do here, he pulled out his phone and dialed 911. His thumb moved to the answer button, but he froze, feeling something cold and metal against the back of his head.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," a familiar voice said evilly, "There's no escaping me this time…" The wolf laughed as he pushed the barrel of the gun harder into the back of Nick's head.

Nick knew that this was the end. There was no possible way to escape this time. His life was over.

The fox stayed silent and closed his eyes, bracing himself for the tragic end that welcomed him.

No thoughts came as the murderer pulled the trigger.

xxxxx

"Dr. Frisk. Dr. Frisk, wake up!" a voice spoke to her. Melonie opened her eyes and looked up. A white wolf stood before her, his paws on his knees.

"Huh? What happened?" Was all she could manage. "Charles?"

The wolf crossed his arms and shook his head. "There's no telling what happened to you, ma'am. But you're needed back at the lab. Something's gone wrong." Melonie sat up off the wall, and she looked to her left and right. She was still in the alleyway and it was still dark outside.

"What happened…?" she asked again. The wolf held his paw out.

"I'll explain on the way to the lab. C'mon, Dr." She took his paw and stood up quickly, getting dizzied by the vertigo that came to her. It went away almost instantly, and she followed Charles into a nearby abandoned building.

xxxxx

Charles M. Wolfenstein had never been more nervous in his entire life. If the plan went well, then so much innocent animals would be saved. But if the plan failed…

He brushed the thought away as he walked next to Dr. Frisk, who had no knowledge of his plan.

"Right this way, Dr." They turned into a descending stairway, and Charles almost regretted actually putting his plan into action. He wanted to turn around and run, but he knew there was no success that came from fleeing.

"What happened? Tell me, Dr. Wolfenstein. Now." He shook his head, ignoring her. She pulled him aside and made him look at her. "What. Is. It?"

He shook her off and tried to make up an answer. "I can't explain it. You must see it for yourself."

She glared at him and they started to descend the stairs, which brought them to a platform next to subway tracks.

Charles stood, gazing at the tracks in front of him, and he smiled.

 _Any minute now…_

Melonie stood behind him, and he turned around. His left ear went up as he heard the sound of the train getting closer and closer…

He grabbed Melonie by the arm tightly.

"It ends here! Now! This is never what _he_ wanted! This is for all of the innocent animals you've killed! Including my parents! The ZMC will be no more! Goodbye, Dr."

The last part came so calmly, but Melonie was terrified at the wolf's sudden change in attitude. She had no time to think or process anything before he threw her down onto the train tracks.

She landed on her back, the wind getting knocked out of her. The train was still far enough away for her to do something to save her life. She struggled to breathe as she stood up. But Charles was prepared.

He pulled a pistol out of his lab coat and aimed it at her leg.

 _Bang._

Melonie screamed as a bullet tore into her flesh. The white wolf smiled as he placed the pistol back into his lab coat. Melonie fell to the ground, the pain in her leg was almost more than she could handle. She breathed heavily as she watched the blood leave her leg, the bullet lodged inside her. She looked up to see Charles, a look of alarm on his face. He ran off, and that was the last she saw of him.

The train grew closer by the second. There was no possible way she could avoid this, now that her leg had been shot. She pulled a small device out of her pocket, and she pushed the red button. Melonie dropped the device onto the ground and smiled. She would be with Adam once more, and they would never leave each other's side again.

Charles thought he had won the war, but she knew he'd only won the battle. This was all part of the plan… Soon the world would be a better place...And Charles would see that he was wrong about the ZMC the whole time.

The last thing Melonie saw was Adam's smiling face. He was laughing that cute hyena laugh, and she could almost hear him say "I love you."

She closed her eyes and rested her head on the ground. "I love you, too."

The sound of the train was louder than ever now, and Melonie laughed, accepting what was to come.

The cold, dark arms of death opened in front of her.

And she went gladly into its embrace.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

 _BANG!_

The loud crash of the gun being fired startled Nick a little, and he felt a warm liquid splash onto his backside. He turned around and his jaw dropped.

The bad Jake was holding his chest, and blood seeped through his fingers, the red droplets hitting the grass below him. He coughed up blood and his knees crashed to the ground. Now, he was at Nick's height, and they looked each other in the eye.

The bad Jake managed a bloody smile and he spoke to Nick, his voice gurgling and bubbles of blood appearing and then popping in his mouth.

"This...isn't over...I may be defeated...But...There's more animals that believe in the same thing as me; the ZMC must be stopped!"

He coughed again, and he leaned forward, holding his throat. He spoke to Nick one last time.

"M-My...N-Name...Is...Marcus…" Nick just stared as the wolf crashed onto the ground, breathing in short bursts at first, then slowing his breaths, until they finally stopped completely.

Nick stared at Marcus's unmoving body for a few seconds, and then out of the corner of his eye, he spotted two familiar looking figures.

The fox turned his head and saw officers Wolford and Fangmeyer walking towards him. No, Marcus.

Fangmeyer approached and bent down, placing his fingers on the wolf's neck.

"No pulse," he stated, looking up at Wolford, "We got him." The other wolf nodded and put two fingers on a device in his ear.

The part of the device in Wolford's right ear was round, and a microphone extended off of it.

"This is Wolford. Target has been terminated. Subject #8472 is still active. Yes sir, we'll be there soon." He looked at Fangmeyer and sighed. "He wants us to take the body and Nick back to the lab."

Nick shook his head, terrified at what he just seen and heard. "There's no way in hell I'm letting you take me anywhere."

Fangmeyer looked at him with a frown. "Don't try to fight it, Nick. It'll only make things worse."

Nick bared his teeth. "This animal you just killed told me you needed to be stopped. Why?"

Wolford looked at Fangmeyer and he shook his head. "Sorry Nick, this is for your own good. For every mammal's own good. The world will soon be a better place, you'll see. And it all starts with Zootopia," he pulled out a tranquilizer gun and shot Nick in the arm.

Nick pulled the dart out of his arm as quickly as possible. "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!? What...do...you…" He slowly found himself moving toward the ground, and he closed his eyes as his muzzle connected with the lush grass.

He heard pawsteps approach him and the voice of Wolford filled his ear.

"The ZMC thanks you for your cooperation." And with that, Nick was picked up and carried away.

 **AN: Sorry this was a short chapter! More to come I promise! I would like to thank my best friend Shay, who has been helping me with this even though I bug her about it almost all day. She's given me amazing ideas and I don't think life would be the same without her. So if you're reading this, Shay, I just wanted to say thank you and I can't wait to see how this story progresses. I LOVE YA! And I'm finally back in business, baby!**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

I heard a soft tapping noise coming from the window, and I opened my eyes and sat up quickly. I looked around and noticed I was in the police car.

I hadn't the slightest idea how I got there, but I noticed the windows were slightly cracked open. The tapping came again and I turned my head toward the sound.

There, a wolf in a lab coat was standing, staring into the car. He mouthed something to me. I couldn't read lips very well so I said, "What was that?"

He rolled his eyes and spoke aloud. "Jake, we need to talk!" His voice was similar to mine, but deeper. I stared at him. How did he know my name?

I pushed the button for the windows to be rolled down, and nothing happened. I realized the car wasn't on so I couldn't do anything. "Sorry, I'm a bit stuck," I told him.

He frowned and turned to his side. With one swift movement he raised his elbow up, and smashed into the window. I jumped back as glass shards littered the back seat.

"Hey, that's police property! You can't just-" He cut me off.

"Oh, shush and crawl out. This is very important." I huffed and moved toward the window. I squeezed through and fell onto the asphalt.

"Ow." The other wolf picked me up.

"Follow me." He motioned for me to come along and I started walking with him.

"Hey, wait up! I don't even know your name or who you are!" I say, trying to get an answer, but I'm only gifted with:

"Everything will be explained when we get there." I frowned.

"Where?"

"You'll see." He led me through the streets and down some alleyways. He stayed silent while I continuously bombarded him with questions. We eventually came across a hotel.

After going through the revolving doors and up an elevator, we arrived at a room. The stranger scanned his key card to the door and with a click, it unlocked. He opened it and ushered me to go inside.

Once in I sat on the bed and looked at him. "Now… Why the hell am I here!?"

He smiled and walked to the other bed. He ripped his lab coat off and crumpled it up, leaving him shirtless and wearing only black pants. "Uh, sir, I don't…"

"Stop talking." He said strictly. I furrowed my brow.

The wolf pulled on a brown T-Shirt and sat on the bed across from me. "So, I'm guessing you're ready to find out why I brought you here?" I nodded slowly. "Well… First off, my name is Charlie M. Wolfenstein. A.K.A. Your big brother."

I went wide eyed. "My big brother? But… I don't have any siblings…" I was shocked and confused.

"I know you don't remember me, Jakey, but trust me, I've been with you for most of your life. Mom and Dad didn't make it…" He looked down solemnly and expected me to have a big reaction, but I just sat staring.

"What's going on? Why reveal yourself now?" He looks at me with a tired expression.

"There are many reasons, but the reason I brought you here is what we need to focus on." I sighed and nodded in agreement.

"So why am I here?" I ask with my head tilted slightly.

"Because I need you. This city needs you." He responds.

"For what?" I say crossing my arms.

"To help stop the ZMC and make everything normal again." He says seriously.

"The what?" I study him. His eyes have bags under them, like he hasn't slept in a while. He has a sad look in his eyes, but a burning fire can be seen through the sadness. "The Zootopia Mind Center. It's a place where they study the minds of animals and record data on them. But ever since the founder went missing and a new leader was chosen, they've changed. They somehow figured out ways to manipulate the minds of others and mold it in whichever way they see fit. And now, they are going to use their power and technology to do something unimaginable! I was a scientist at the ZMC before the founder went missing and everything turned to hell. Now, I work undercover there for the Anti-ZMC Association, or AZMCA, but I don't know what they're planning to do. We just lost a member of the AZMCA. His name was Marcus, who was a wolf as well. Now, we need a new Marcus, and that's where you come in." He gestured toward me and I stared at him, confused. I kept listening.

"Marcus's job was to eliminate animals that worked for the ZMC. He wasn't to give his name away, so he used yours. We knew Marcus was a little crazy, so he was the perfect guy for the job. Do you know Judy Hopps? Well, we suspected she was secretly working with them, and had Marcus kidnap her. We never realized he would kill some of her family and make her eat them. And no one thought he was going to kidnap you! So, I told the ZMC what Marcus had been doing, and that he needed to be eliminated so we lose no more animals, and they got him. True, we lost a member, but he was getting out of hand. So now we need you to finish what he started." He looked at me and smiled. I uncrossed my arms and looked around the room.

I figured out that the bad Jake's real name was Marcus, but that still doesn't tell me what he meant by "I WILL FIND YOU AND TAKE IT BACK!"

"What makes you think I would say yes?" I asked.

He looked at me and said simply, "Because they kidnapped Nick Wilde."

My heart stopped. They kidnapped Nick? My fox? The perfect guy? "W-what are they going to do to him?" I ask, my legs shaking a little.

"Something bad if we don't hurry. So, you with me Jakey?" He extended his paw out.

What should I do? Become a murderer for these people that I don't even know? I'm a cop! But…they have Nick…

And then something hit me.

I'm not a cop anymore. Bogo fired me. And I already solved my last case. If I got caught I would definitely face bad punishment. But the city's safety is resting on my shoulders! I grab his paw and shake it.

"I'm with you." He smiled giddily and sighed.

"With the founder on our side we'll be unstoppable!" I cocked my head.

"Who's the founder?" He looked me dead in the eye and everything seemed to go quiet.

"The founder of the ZMC. A grey wolf. My brother. Jake M. Wolfenstein." He smiled and stood up, still staring deeply into my eyes. The last word sent a chill up my spine.

"You."

 **End of Part One**


	16. Chapter 16

**Part Two: Controlled**

 **Chapter 16**

 _What's that smell?_ He sniffed. _Mm… Pancakes!_

Nick opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling of his room. _Ugh...What happened yesterday?_

The last thing he could remember was Marcus dying, but that was it. He figured Jake must've taken him home or something.

The fox sat up slowly, rubbing his eyes. He looked to the left of the bed and saw some fur. He picked it up and instantly knew whose it was.

Jake.

 _Oh god did I sleep with Jake again? And...Ohmigod...We actually did it this time…_ Nick had no shirt or pants this time. He was naked. He looked off the edge of the bed and saw his clothes crumpled up in a pile on the floor.

 _Oh no, this is even worse than the first time! But wait… We aren't in Clawhauser's home, so no one could even take a photo of us. I think I'm safe._

He sighed as he pulled off the covers. He was instantly cold as the fan blew cold wind onto his body. He threw his legs off the side of the bed, and stepped onto the carpet. He grabbed his clothes and dressed, adding the tie last.

Nick inspected the carpets of his floor. _There's no more blood… It's clean. What the hell?_

His stomach rumbled and he looked toward the door. _I guess it's time to eat, then. I am pretty starving._ The fox opened the door and journeyed to the kitchen, where he saw his favorite grey wolf flipping over pancakes. He whistled to himself as he did so.

"Jake?" Nick asked, and the wolf set the pan down. He turned his head and greeted him.

"Hey, Nicky. I'm glad you're up. I was starting to think I'd have to eat these myself!" He giggled and walked over to Nick. "Morning, Slick." He kissed him on the nose.

Nick went wide eyed and furrowed his brow. Jake was acting strange. "What happened last night?" He asked, crossing his arms. Jake smirked.

"Don't you remember?" He put his hands on his hips. Nick shook his head slowly. "Let's just say you and I had a little fun." He laughed softly.

Nick frowned. "Did we have…?" Jake nodded.

Nick was shocked. "Jake! You know I'm not supposed to sleep with you! And I'm definitely not supposed to have sex with you! Remember what happened last time we slept together? You got fired!"

Jake shook his head. "I've never been fired. No one has. Are you feeling okay?"

Nick stood and stared in disbelief. "Why did you do it with me when you know you're not supposed to?" Jake laughed.

"What? I can't sleep with my mate? I never heard you say no. In fact, it was your idea!" He was looking at Nick with a confused expression.

"Your mate?" Nick asked. "I'm not your mate. I've been single for as long as I can remember." Jake looked hurt.

"Aww c'mon Nicky, we've been together for 9 months! In fact, today is our anniversary!" He frowned. "But you're acting really weird right now." He walked to the pancakes and put them on two plates. "Look, I'm needed at the library. We have a big program today, you know how it is. And you are needed at the restaurant. So let's hurry up and eat so we can get going! Then we can go to the movies tonight like you've been wanting to!"

The wolf kissed Nick on the cheek and then walked into the bedroom to change. "And Nick? Put your work clothes on!"

Nick sat, dazed and confused. Has he really been with Jake that long? No. He couldn't have! Just yesterday he was single. He was sure of it. And what did Jake mean by he was needed at the Library, and Nick was needed at the restaurant. Was Nick not a cop anymore? Surely he was. He was just a few hours ago. There was many questions racing through his mind, but one kept circulating and coming back.

 _What's going on?_

 **AN: Okay, wow. That was strange. But also interesting! I'd like to thank you for making it this far, and I'd also like to let you know that this part is going to be as exciting as the first. Now, you must be asking many questions, and rest assured, they will all be answered. But I think we are all wanting to know… Is Jake really going to turn into a murderer? Guess you'll just have to find out. Now, I'm doing a Q &A so PM me your questions and I will answer them as best as I can. See you soon!**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

The room was spinning, and I felt sick. I stood up, and found that I was dizzy.

All this crazy information came at me all at once, and it was a lot to handle. I sat down and went over the things I had been told.

I have a big brother named Charlie.

He's part of the Anti-ZMC Association.

There's a place called the Zootopia Mind Center.

Once the founder went missing, the ZMC turned bad.

They have the power to mold animal's minds however they want.

The killer I'd been fighting the whole time was named Marcus.

Marcus worked with my brother.

Marcus had been killed.

Nick had been kidnapped by the ZMC.

I'm the founder of the ZMC.

The list was crazy sounding in my head. None of this could be real, right? Wrong. Of course it's real. I sighed and looked at Charlie.

"If I'm the founder of the ZMC, how can I not remember it?" I asked. He got up and looked out the window, placing his hand on the curtains.

"I-I don't know… I remember the night before you went missing… You said that you had an amazing idea that you were working on. I told you not to stay up too late and you told me you would be fine. The next morning, you were nowhere to be found…" He explained, and I looked down as he spoke.

"Do you think that someone did something to me to make me forget?" I wondered. He turned around and nodded slowly.

"But I don't know who…" He said. I watched him sit back down on the bed.

"Hey, Charlie?" I said, and he looked at me. "What was my life like before?"

He stared at me blankly and shook his head, like he didn't want to say anything, but he spoke.

"You were a very smart pup, and everyone adored you. You graduated college at the age of 15. Mom and Dad were so proud of you. You wanted to try and help make the world a better place by learning and understanding different animals behaviors. So you started the ZMC. Everything was going great until you mysteriously disappeared… You've done so many great things...It was shocking when we heard you had gone missing. How you came to be a police officer from there is beyond me. It wasn't until yesterday that I found you, so that's why I'm here now. Jake, we need you to become part of the AZMCA, and eliminate those who work there. This city is in danger, and only you can save it." He explained. I crossed my arms again.

"Why do you need me specifically?" I asked.

"Because you are the only one smart enough to stop them. They know everything and there was no way Marcus would've finished the job. They would have caught him eventually. Plus you have police training. Now that we have you, we can finish the job and stop the ZMC from whatever they are planning!" He smiled and I smiled back.

Something popped into my head at that moment. "Why don't you just contact the ZPD ab-"

"Tried it." He cut me off. "They didn't believe me. But I got proof and we had a mission to stop them. But the officers that were assigned to help me stop them disappeared and were never heard from again. Do you know officers Wolford and Fangmeyer? They are part of the ZMC now. I think they are being controlled somehow, but I'm not sure."

 _So that's what happened to them… At least they aren't dead, but this could be worse…_

"All I know is that you are the only one that can help us stop them. It'll be very dangerous, and you'll have to go through some training, but I know you can handle it." He rubbed his paws together and then placed them on his lap. "I need you to listen closely... You can't trust anyone… Not the other officers, not the Chief, not your friends. No one can be trusted. Are you still with me?" He asked. I nodded slowly and pulled my legs up, sitting crisscrossed. He noticed this and shook his head.

"What are you doing? We have work to do! You need to come with me to HQ right now, where we will discuss our next target." He stood up and I did the same, stretching.

"Wait," I started, "This isn't real. It's just some sort of dream and I'll wake up any moment, right?" He shook his head.

"This is very real and a lot of us will be dead if we don't hurry! Are you with me? Will you become one of our agents? This is very important. I'm going to bring you to HQ, and then I'm going to go back to the ZMC and find out what they are doing to Nick. I heard he's very important to you so you'll be the first to know what's happening to him. As for you, the leader will give you the grand tour." He walked to the door and opened it. "She will also brief you on your first target. So are you for sure with me, or not?"

I nodded slowly and clearly said, "I'll become one of your agents, as long as the first thing we do is save Nick. Whatever they are doing to him… I don't even want to think about it…"

I followed him to the door. "So who's my first target?" I asked, stepping past him into the warm hallway. He smirked.

"You know her." I stared and I knew immediately what he was going to say next. _Oh god oh god oh no…_

He looked into the room for a moment, right paw still wrapped around the door handle, and silently said the name which I was hoping wouldn't be said. "Judy Hopps."

With one swift movement he pulled his hand back and the door slammed shut.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

"So why am I driving you to work again?" Jake asked, glancing at Nick. He thought for a moment.

"Because I wanted to have a little more time with you on our anniversary!" He lied. The truth was, he had no idea where the restaurant was. Jake smiled and looked back at the road as the car lurched forward.

"Aww, that's so sweet of you, Nicky. But we're almost there already." Nick wasn't really listening. He was too busy thinking about what kind of restaurant it was. Italian? Mexican? He also wondered how fancy it was, but judging by his white t-shirt and black pants, it wouldn't be too fancy. Nick just nodded his head mindlessly. "Woah, it looks like you have your work cut out for you today! Look at that crowd!"

Nick turned his head and a lump formed in his throat. _Oh shit…_ There was a line of animals out the door and down the sidewalk. There was chatter and a lot of shuffling, two elephants were laughing about something, a mother scolded her child, three bunnies played a clapping game, and everyone seemed excited about something. Jake looked in awe.

"This is the longest line I've ever seen for this place! Well, I have to get going. Have fun. I love you." He placed his paw on Nick's cheek and pulled him into a brief kiss. Nick opened the door slightly, and stuck his legs out.

"See ya Jake, and...uh... Love you too." He said stepping out into the warm summer day. Jake drove away and disappeared behind the corner of an office building. There was a gentle breeze and Nick loved the way it felt on his fur. He barely had time to enjoy the moment when a cheetah shouted, "Look, there he is!"

It seemed as though every animal turned their head at the same time and looked at Nick.

"Oh boy, finally!"

"Yay!"

"Gosh, I'm starving!"

"Nick! Nick! Nick!" They all started chanting. He looked at them with a confused expression, then moved his head up and studied the building. The restaurant was plated with shiny metal, and two painted red stripes wrapped around it. The door was large enough to fit an elephant, and there was two large glass windows on either side of the door. An open sign blinked in the top right corner of a window. Nick looked up and observed the large words above the door. In cursive letters was a giant name made of red painted metal. It read _Bartholomewmew's_ and Nick chuckled softly at the name. Under that read _Diner_ with two lines under it.

 _So it's a diner,_ he thought. _But why is there such a long line? And why is everyone chanting my name?_ Nick slowly walked forward and the mammals slowly parted to make room for him to get to the door. He squeezed through the large crowd, stepping on animal's tails, and having his own tail stepped on. He winced each time it happened, and he tried his best not to tell everyone off, because he knew they weren't going anywhere.

Once he was inside, he looked around. The restaurant was packed and there was a very long line at the order station. Every single seat at the wooden counter, the chairs, and the booths, were occupied. Everyone cheered as Nick walked in. He still had no idea what was going on. There was a gasp from behind the counter and in a high pitched voice a black cat mewed Nick's name excitedly, then walked into a door behind her. The chatter of all the animals filled his ears and he just watched everything that was going on around him.

The black cat returned with an apron and a hat just like the one on her head. She marched over to Nick and thrusted the items into his arms. He looked at them and then tried to tell her he didn't work there, but he couldn't hear himself over the loud noise that filled the building. She grabbed his arm and pulled him into the kitchen, where it was less noisy, but you could still hear the muffled voices of the animals.

"There's my favorite chef! Nick, you're late. You're never late!" She said in a voice that probably should've belonged to a mouse. He looked at her with a frown. She was wearing a mint colored dress shirt, and a white apron. Her hair was pinned back with a pencil. Nick observed her name tag.

"Look, Ms. Bartholomewmew, I'm sorry but-" She shook her head and smiled.

"No excuses Nicko, get to work. We've got hungry customers whose bellies need filling!" She crossed her arms and sighed. "Well? Put your apron on and get to it!"

"But I-" He started and she clamped his muzzle shut with her paw.

"No buts. Put your apron and hat on and start cooking! I'm going to go start taking orders. Let's get to work!" She removed her paw and before he could say anything else, the door was already swinging shut behind her.

Nick looked down at the two objects in his hand. He slipped the apron over his head and tied it behind his back. He placed the hat on his head. What choice did he really have but to work? If he really wasn't a cop anymore and this is what he did for a living, then he might as well do it, right? He wondered how he met this cat and how they became partners in the food business. He wondered how he and this cat opened a diner together, but he didn't dwell on it.

The loud sound of squeaking metal came from behind him, and he looked to see a small metal shutter sliding upwards. A black arm could be seen lifting it open. The sound of the animals grew louder and the face of Ms. Bartholomewmew appeared.

"Ah, it's nice to see you're ready for the long day ahead." She smiled and extended her arm into the window. "Here's today's first order. Get to it!"

Nick walked over to her and grabbed the small piece of paper that was in her paw. He observed it and gulped. "Th-thanks." He told her. She nodded and disappeared. Nick turned back and looked at the stove.

 _Okay, Nick. You can do this. It's simple. You've seen animals make this before. How hard can it be?_

 **AN: I'd like to thank djvanx12 for all the help on this chapter. You're awesome and your spirit for this story is inspiring. I hope all of you are enjoying the journey if you made it this far. Thanks to you all for reading and I'll see you in the next chapter!**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Today is the day I kill Judy Hopps. My friend and Nick's love.

 _Oh god...he'll kill me when he finds out…_

A light flickered in a steady beat over head. The buzzing of it like a fly to the ears.

The tapping of our paws against the stone steps echoed off the concrete walls as we descended further below ground.

I kept quiet, as Charlie had instructed me to. There wasn't much to really talk about, so I was fine being silent.

We eventually reached a metal door, and I glimpsed a paw print scanner to the right of it. Charlie rolled up his sleeve nicely, and pressed his paw against the scanner.

With a click, the door swung inward, and we walked into a room filled with security cameras. I turned my head every which way, and there seemed to be endless cameras.

"What is this?" I asked, looking at one of the screens. It showed the interior of the ZPD. Clawhauser was watching videos and eating cereal at his desk, unaware he was being watched. Animals were oblivious to the camera that watched their every move.

"We hid security cameras all around Zootopia. If you're wondering why no one has ever seen them, it's because they are invisible to the naked eye." Charlie explained. I furrowed my brow.

"Invisible? Does that kind of technology even exist yet?" I ran my paw over a keyboard, hearing the soft clicking sound it made when my claws came into contact with it.

"Not to the outside world, no." Charlie said, motioning for me to remove my paw. I pulled it away, sitting down in a swivel seat.

"What? Why not? You could make a fortune with that kind of technology. Who even had the mind to create something as amazing as that?" I asked, clicking my tongue. I realized that it was I who invented it.

"I think you already know." Charlie said, crossing his arms. He shook his head. "We need to meet the captain." I nodded my head and stood up out of my seat, stretching. I continued to follow him, observing all the cameras.

We arrived at a metal door similar to the one in the beginning. Charlie pressed his hand to the scanner again, and the door opened. The sound of chattering animals filled my ears.

As we stepped inside, my jaw dropped. How could no one know a place like this existed under Zootopia?

We stood in a massive rectangular room. Animals milled about. Some were behind computers, some were talking to each other, and some were training. To the left, there was a room where four animals shot targets.

In the middle of the room, a familiar alpaca stood, barking orders.

Molly McCloudy.

"Officer McCloudy?" I asked. She looked at me and smiled.

"Ah. Jake. I've been expecting you." She stepped off of her podium and walked over to me. "Welcome to The Bunker."

I looked around the large room again. "The Bunker?"

"Mhm." She nodded and extended her hoof, and I shook it. "From now on, you'll call me Captain, or Captain McCloudy."

"Captain? You're the leader?" I asked, tilting my head.

"Right again. Now quit talking and let me give you the tour."

xxxxx

I placed the top part of the mask on my head. Holding it down with my left paw, I attached the Jaw with my right paw. Fitting the two pieces together, the mask covered the front of my head. Someone came from behind me, attaching the back of the mask. No fur stuck out of the suit, not even my ears.

I looked in the mirror ahead. The suit of armor fit me quite nicely. My tail didn't even stick out. It was quite uncomfortable with it shoved in the bottom part of the suit. I wore the special boots that came with the suit, shuffling uncomfortably. No one wore shoes in Zootopia, so this was strange to me.

I turned my head, noticing the pyramid of three circular buttons on the side of the mask. McCloudy came up to me. She pointed at the grey button.

"If you push that button, you'll turn invisible. Don't push it more than once, as it might short out the suit." She moved her paw toward the blue button, and I watched through the mirror. "If you push this button, you'll be able to communicate with us. If you couldn't tell, we will be able to communicate with you and walk you through the mission." She pointed at the white button. "And this is to turn on your headlight. Who knows? You might have to go in some dark places." She moved around to the other side of the masks, and pushed a yellow button I hadn't noticed. A visor slid across my face, making me look like a character from a video game. "You got all that?" McCloudy asked.

"Yeah." Was all I said, noticing how loud my voice sounded in the mask. I also noticed how loud my breathing became.

McCloudy came to me with a pistol. It had three buttons similar to the mask. "The grey is to turn the gun invisible, the red is to turn safety off, and the white is to turn safety on." She held the gun over a strange looking flat piece of metal to the side of the suit, and it attached itself. "You will be able to remove and attach the pistol with no trouble." _Must be magnetized or something._

I nodded and looked at her in the mirror. She had bags under her eyes, as if she hadn't slept in days, which I believed.

"Now listen to me." She said, gaining a very serious look and walking to the front of the suit. "As you know, your target is Judy Hopps. I know she's your friend, but we learned that she really has been working for the ZMC the whole time. We don't need any of your sentimentality bull shit while you're out there. She was never your friend. Okay? She's been lying to you. And now, you get to pay her back. All you have to do is eliminate her. Don't try anything stupid, like rescuing Nick. We will get him as soon as we can. Just kill Judy, and then return to us. If your suit starts malfunctioning press the red button under the hatch on your arm. The mask will pop off and you will be able to breathe. Do you copy?"

"Uh huh."

She frowned and then raised her voice. "I said, do you copy!?"

"Sir, yes sir!"

She smiled and looked at me determinedly. "Then let's go kill us a bunny."


	20. Chapter A

Poem #1

You knew they were here

You knew they were great

But you never realized

How much you really cared

Until it was too late.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 20

I wasn't enjoying the moment. I was alone, and the only thing providing light was my helmet.

I turned my head, and the stream of light brightened up some graffiti on the stone wall.

There weren't any thoughts in my head. I couldn't seem to focus on thinking about anything but the darkness. I was afraid to turn around, because I felt like something was watching me. I put my hand on my gun.

It felt cold against my paw and I gripped it, pulling it off. I aimed it into the stream of light, and started to feel nervous. Well, more nervous than I already had been.

Then, the realization hit me like a ton of bricks.

I was about to murder someone.

And not just some random animal. Judy Hopps. But, if what Captain McCloudy says is true, she worked for the ZMC now.

Could I really bring myself to do it?

I sat, lost in thoughts and darkness, beginning to regret this unintelligent choice I made.

 _Just turn back. You don't have to do this._

But another part of me screamed this needed to happen.

"This is no time to sit around, soldier! What's your 20?" Captain McCloudy almost yelled in my ear. I jumped at the sudden noise, and pressed the communication button.

"I'm sorry, sir. I don't have any idea where I am…"

"You're getting close, Jake. We can see your position on the screens, but it's been constantly lagging. We believe this is because you're so deep underground. Just keep going, there's no turning back now."

I nodded and pressed the button. "Copy that. I'll report back when the job is done. Jake out."

xxxxx

After a long, drawn out walk, I noticed a strange light in the distance.

As I got closer, I pressed my finger to the grey button on the helmet. I didn't notice any change, but I didn't touch the button again, knowing it'll short out the suit. I repeated the process for the gun.

The light that streamed from the room up ahead bathed the wall in a bright white. It illuminated all the lewd graffiti and I shook my head, wondering how someone even put it there in the first place.

My ears twitched inside the suit, and I turned my head to a muffled voice that I knew had to be Judy's. I tightened my grip on the gun.

Moving as slowly as possible, I crept towards the metal door, peering inside the window. I could feel my heart quicken its pace as I watch the scene in front of me.

The rooms was completely white, with only a chair in it. In that chair occupied an orange fox. Nick. He was tied up completely. Walking angrily around him was my target.

Judy.

She wore a face I had never seen on her before. It looked like she was not happy with Nick.

I pressed my ear to the door, and tried to make out what the bunny was saying.

I still couldn't make out any words.

Nick was calm and composed as she spoke angrily with him. And when he responded he looked as if nothing was wrong.

5 minutes later, Judy was yelling at him, grabbing the collar of his shirt and pulling him forward to yell in his face.

He stayed calm through all of it.

And then the world seemed to stand still.

And then everything happened so fast.

And then I was sobbing, and unable to speak, or yell, or make noise.

And then I was staring at Nick's lifeless eyes, and the spray of red that had painted the walls.

And then I was denying that I was staring at Nick's dead body.

 **Welcome back to the exciting tale of Jake and Nick! It's time to put on your seatbelts as I pick up this story and start updating again. I assure you, all questions will be answered, but if you really want to ask me a question, please let me know.**


End file.
